


Холодильник предназначен для Еды, Не Для Частей Тел

by Avasonta



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fridge Horror, Friendship/Love, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Sherlock is a Mess, Snacks & Snack Food, Tea, Upset John Watson, mini cooler
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: - Я не согласен, - Джон открыл кулер, показывая на три полки внутри. - Холодильник предназначен для еды, а не для частей тела.Коротко: Джон покупает Шерлоку небольшой кулер для всех частей его тел.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Холодильник предназначен для Еды, Не Для Частей Тел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fridge is for Food, Not Body Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187279) by [psychoffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic). 



Была середина ночи, когда Джон неожиданно проснулся. Его руки дернулись вверх, хватая разреженный воздух. Он сделал несколько судорожных вдохов, успокаивая свое сердцебиение. Это был очередной сон об Афганистане. Они постоянно преследовали его, когда он переехал в Лондон. Хотя с Шерлоком стало легче, но иногда кошмары все-таки подкрадывались к нему.

Джон лег обратно, уставившись в потолок. Он раздумывал, стоит ли ему снова пытаться заснуть. Его рука, вытянутая вдоль тела, дрожала на простыне. Возможно, пока ещё рановато. Может быть, чашечка чая поможет ему успокоиться. С покорным вздохом Джон встал, накинул халат и спустился вниз.

В гостиной было темно, если не считать слабый лунный свет. Джон зевнул, щелкая выключателем.

— Ну ёб твою дивизию! — воскликнул Джон. Он положил руку на сердце, глядя на знакомую фигуру Шерлока, сидящего на диване. Мужчина смотрел на камин, его кожа была бледной, как у призрака. Он никак не отреагировал на включенный свет, а единственным признаком того, что он жив, были расширившиеся зрачки.

Джон проковылял к дивану, несколько раз проведя рукой верх-вниз перед глазами детектива. За этим не последовало никакой реакции. Возможно, детектив опять блуждает в своих Чертогах Разума.

— Ох, Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон. Повернувшись, он пошел на кухню. Раковина была грязной и доверху заполненной грязной посудой, в то время как химические эксперименты занимали весь стол. Джон не стал утруждать себя уборкой, зная, что если он тронет хоть что-нибудь, Шерлок обязательно возмутится. Взяв чайник, он наполнил его водой и поставил на плиту. Джон быстро достал несколько чайных пакетиков и две чашки. Он приготовит Шерлоку чашку чая на тот случай, если тот решит очнуться.

Джон снова посмотрел на детектива. Он все также напоминал статую. Джон закатил глаза, становясь напротив плиты. Как только чайник начал закипать, Джон почувствовал урчание в животе, настойчиво требующем перекуса. В его-то возрасте ночные перекусы были не чтобы хорошей идеей. Джону не нужны были лишние килограммы, особенно учитывая опасный образ жизни, который он вел с Шерлоком.

Его живот издал ещё один звук. Что ж, возможно, стоит немного перекусить. Он помнил, что ещё днём приносил домой кусок торта, который должен был быть в холодильнике.

Солдат подошел к холодильнику и открыл его.

— Да бля!

Джон отшатнулся, его руки снова легли на сердце. Голова молодого мужчины смотрела прямо на него, зловеще подсвеченная холодным светом лампочек холодильника. Его бледные и пустые глаза уставились на Джона. Руки, скорее всего, когда-то принадлежавшие тому же телу, что и голова, были сложены сверху, а часть ноги лежала на нижней полке. Джон закипал от злости, глядя на части тел в холодильнике. Который предназначен для еды, а не для проклятых экспериментов Шерлока.

— Шерлок! — рявкнул Джон, разворачиваясь. Мужчина даже не вздрогнул, услышав свое имя. Джон повторил. Ничего.

Джон снова заглянул в холодильник, замечая свой кусок торта в пластиковом контейнере, который стоял прямо за головой. И тут он понял, что больше не голоден. Захлопнув холодильник чуть сильнее, чем было нужно, он повернулся к чайнику. Осторожно налил чай в свою чашку, демонстративно игнорируя приготовленную для Шерлока. Он быстро прошел мимо него, попутно выключив свет и оставив детектива в темноте. Джон, шаркая, поднялся наверх, где он быстро выпил свой чай и лег обратно в кровать.

Мертвые глаза молодого мужчины преследовали его всю оставшуюся ночь.

***

На следующий день Джон, шаркая ногами, вышел из квартиры мимо Шерлока, который всё так же неподвижно лежал на диване. Он решил позавтракать в соседней булочной, не желая больше приближаться к этой голове и её частям тела. Сегодня он спешил.

Торопливо шагая, Джон направился к ближайшему торговому центру. Там его встретила приветливая сотрудница.

— Чем могу помочь, сэр?

— Я ищу что-нибудь вроде холодильника, но поменьше?

— Хм-м, — задумчиво нахмурилась консультант, озираясь по сторонам. — Может, мини-холодильник? Кулер?

— Да, что-то в этом роде, — кивнул Джон. Консультант провела его по нескольким проходам, прежде чем остановиться перед холодильниками, выстроенными в идеальный ряд. Они шли дальше по проходу, и с каждым шагом холодильники становились все меньше и меньше.

— Как насчет этого? — Она указала на холодильник, который был Джону по пояс.

— Слишком большой.

— Хм-м, как насчет… этого?

В этот раз она указала на небольшой кулер. Он был ярко-голубого цвета и доставал Джону до середины бедра. На небольших серебряных ручках прилеплен стикер о гарантии на два года. Джон осторожно его осмотрел. Кулер был достаточно велик, чтобы там поместилась рука. И достаточно мал, чтобы можно было самостоятельно отнести его домой и поставить на кухне. Идеально.

— Беру.

***

Когда Джон вернулся в квартиру, Шерлок наконец-то двигался. Бледный детектив сидел в гостиной, яростно что-то печатая в своем ноутбуке. Как только он вошёл, Джон крикнул, что он дома, но, как обычно, его проигнорировали. Вздохнув, он перетащил кулер на кухню и осторожно поставил его рядом с холодильником.

После нескольких секунд возни с ним, Джон успешно подключил его к сети и включил. Кулер завелся, издав тихое жужжание. Джон оглядел его, довольный собой.

— Шерлок, подойди сюда.

— Я занят.

— Ох, Господи, блять, просто иди сюда, — рявкнул Джон.

Шерлок громко вздохнул и демонстративно захлопнул ноутбук. Вскочив со своего места, он подошел к Джону, пристально глядя на него. На его лице застыло вопросительное выражение.

— Это тебе, — Джон указал на кулер, выпятив грудь.

— Хм-м? — Шерлок посмотрел вниз, уставившись на кулер. Он молчал несколько секунд, и единственной его реакцией были широко распахнутые глаза. Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок анализирует всё это, переводя взгляд с холодильника на кулер.

— Это для…

— Твоих частей тела, Шерлок. Убери их из чертового холодильника.

— Джон, что за бесполезная покупка, — протянул Шерлок.

— Я не согласен, — Джон открыл кулер, показывая на три полки внутри. — Холодильник предназначен для еды, а не для частей тела.

Джон мог бы сказать, что детектив с этим не согласен, однако тот неохотно кивнул, и неожиданный тусклый румянец залил его щеки.

— Спасибо за… это.

— Ты что… покраснел?

— Нет! — воскликнул Шерлок, разворачиваясь на пятках. Он выбежал из гостиной и сел на диван, поставив ноутбук на колени. Несколько минут прошли в тишине. Джон повозился с кулером ещё немного, чтобы удостовериться, что у того выставлена нужная температура. Он посмотрел на холодильник, раздумывая, перенести ли части тел оттуда прямо сейчас. Но решил, что лучше именно детектив это сделает.

— Спасибо за кулер, никто никогда… не покупал мне ничего для частей тел. — Полушепотом отозвался Шерлок, из-за чего Джону пришлось прислушиваться к его словам. Ох, так детектив покраснел из-за кулера для своих проклятый частей тел? Джон закатил глаза от собственных мыслей. Во что превратилась его жизнь, если он думает о частях тел в своем холодильнике?

— Пожалуйста, мерзавец, — усмехнулся Джон, садясь напротив Шерлока. Они обменялись лёгкими улыбками, глядя друг на друга чуть дольше, чем обычные соседи по квартире. Как только это произошло, и момент прошел, и оба мужчины вернулись к своим повседневным делам. Бледный детектив яростно печатает, и его верный друг сидит рядом с ним.


End file.
